Dusk Episode 11
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8U5ROO5kO4 Dusk (Season 2): Red Winter Episode 11: The Return 2 months later, at downtown HQ Krow (lifting weights): Just a few more to go. Axel (walking in): Lifting weights again? Doesn't this get old? Krow: Have anything better for me to do? (putting the weights down) Axel: Yea, in fact I do. (giving him some papers) It's your daughter, I've got a lead. Krow: Really?! If this is true, I'll have to go find her! Axel: The intel is solid, I know. Krow: Then, I have to go. Axel: I'm coming with you. Krow: Why? Axel: I did this for you, and I want to be there when you find her. Krow: Fine, but pack light, we'll travel faster if we do. This is going to be a long trip. According to your intel, she's on the other side of the world. Axel: So, what's the plan? Krow: We take a plane there, so we can find her. Getting there is the easy part, finding her is the challenge. Axel: Then we should get moving. Krow: I agree. The two grab weapons and items of use and move out. Krow gets two plane tickets and they fly at night. Axel: I hope she's alright. Krow: I haven't seen her in 15 years. She's probably an adult now. (he pulls out a picture of her and a tear rolls down his face) Axel: Hey, we'll find her. In a few hours, the plane lands. They get off and Krow automatically runs off, looking everywhere. Axel: Where are we going? Krow: Everywhere. If you can't keep up, stay here. Axel: I'll keep up. Krow gets sidetracked by some policemen trying to find a criminal. Officer: We've been looking for days and we haven't even found a lead. Krow: Do you need some help finding him? Officer: Do you even know who he is? Krow: No, but I'm trying to find my daughter. Officer: How old? Krow: Seven, black hair, blue eyes. Have you seen her? Officer: This man is a kidnapper. He kidnapped a young woman with that description, although she was 22. Krow: Sorry, I just remember her how she was. Last time I saw her was fifteen years ago. Officer: What's her name? Krow: Marissa Loregni. Right now she'd be 22 and most likely have a job, maybe even a family of her own. Officer: Sir, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but that's her. We'll do anything we can. Krow (pissed off): No, I'll deal with this myself. Axel: Krow? Krow: I'm finding my daughter, with or without you. Don't judge my way of doing things. Axel: I'm not, it's just we could use help. Krow: One more question, when was she taken? Officer: Actually, only a few hours ago. Krow: Where do you think he took her? Officer: Near town center. Krow: I'm going in. I would like it if you could let me handle this. Officer: You have today, but after today, we're taking over. Krow: I'll be done in less than an hour. (he and Axel walk off, trying to find her) Three and a half hours later Krow: Dammit! Why haven't we found her yet? Axel: Don't give up yet, we'll find her. Krow: I'm not giving up, I'm just frustrated. Axel: Let's just sit down for a minute. They both sit down at a table. Krow: We've searched everywhere, why can't we find her? Axel: Just cool down, then we'll look for her again. Krow: I know. They both see a young woman running down the street from a masked man. Woman: Someone, help me! Krow: Axel, let's go! (he pulls out his katana) The two start running after the masked man. When Krow catches the man, he hits him into a wall. Krow: Your days of chasing helpless women are over, asshole! (he stabs the man in the heart) Krow puts his sword on his back again. Krow (sitting down on the wall): Now, we lost the woman. Axel: Don't worry, we'll find her. The woman walks back and sees Krow sitting on the wall. Krow: Oh, hi. Well, the man is dead. (he looks at her) It is you. Look, you probably don't remember me... The woman hugs him. Marissa: Dad. I knew you would come back. Krow (smiling): So, you do remember. Marissa: I've missed you, so much. Krow: I've missed you more. I'm sorry I had to leave. Marissa: It's not your fault, I know it was for a reason. Krow: Although I like seeing you, if you keep hugging me, I won't be able to get up. Marissa (getting off of him): Sorry. Now, who is this pretty lady? She your girlfriend? Axel: I'm just here to help. Marissa: Come on dad, you can't say you don't want her. Krow: She gained brownie points for helping me find you, but I still don't want to be with her. Marissa: You're a dirty liar. Krow: You couldn't possibly know that, even if I was lying. Marissa: I'm sorry miss, but would you let me talk to my dad for a minute? Axel: Of course, I'll just be at the stand over here. (she leaves them alone) Marissa: Why do you insist on lying? I know you better than anyone. Krow: She's just a friend. Marissa: Whatever you say. Krow: I'm telling the truth. Marissa: Sure you are. Hey, I get it, you're in denial. Krow: I think I know how I feel. Marissa: Hey, just go get her. I won't tell her, but you can show her. Krow: I'm not going to fool you am I? Marissa: No. Look, I don't want to be a third wheel. I'll meet you back here in an hour. Good luck. (she walks away) Axel: So, she's something isn't she? Krow: She's always trying to help me. Even when she was younger. Axel: So, what did I miss? Krow: She wants me to spend time with you. Axel: Why is that? Krow: She wants me to be with you. Axel: Well, I want you to be with me, too. Krow: I'm giving you a chance, don't ruin it. Axel: Sorry. Krow: I'm here to get to know you better. Axel: I've told you everything about me. Krow: So, what do we do now? Marissa (eavesdropping): Do you even know what romantic means? Krow: Were you standing there the whole time?! Marissa: Well, obviously couldn't let you do it alone! Krow: You really do want me to do this, don't you? Marissa: Yes, I like this woman. Axel: You do? Marissa (giving her a hug): Yea, I do. Axel (surprised): You're quick to like, aren't you? Marissa: I'm sorry, I'm a hugger. Axel: No, it's okay, just I wasn't expecting it. Marissa: Now that we're done talking and what not, let's go back home. To be continued...